TWoaG Special Chapters
by Rayrudan
Summary: This is a section of Special Chapters for my Fanfic The Wrath of a God, which I still have to translate to English, but first I'm a bit bussy with another story that you can get to through my Proile the title being "Eternal Instant of Darkness" Based on the PMD games -PMD: Explorers for further information- Well I hope you enjoy this chapters... and the fun they bring


**TWoaG**

 **Special Chapter I**

 **Quality Time Pt. 1**

 **H &L: ENS**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Team Star was sent back home. The things had been pretty calm so far. The legendary hadn't shown up nor had any troubles raised to bother the Kaiser family, which counted with a new integrant by the name of Emily, a cute, active and pretty pervy Eevee that has fallen for Dust, the older son of the Pokémon couple of the house composed by Luca and Hadrim. She was an active and cheery one, and she managed to settle down the shiny Riolu's own perverseness.

On other news, Radius and Natalie had reaffirmed their mateship, having to share about their time in captivity it didn't take much for them to reach the part where they told what they had to do before being freed, luckily enough for them he couldn't impregnate her.

However, the departure of half the Pokémon that have lived in that house for a full year left the house quite empty, and everyday, Luca was reminded of that, when she saw everyone scattered. Hadrim on the couch reading, Dust training outside or playing video games, Dark off to the driving school, Natalie and Radius sharing what now was their own private room, which was the one they had let Team Star borrow; And Emily either wandering around or staying with her mate. And even with the humans, it was a total of twelve inhabitants in the household, adding Team Star then it was eighteen, and the house was always busting with some kind of activity, even with the lazy ones laying around, there was little time for being calm. And after their departure it felt for Luca like there was something missing. The house once again became calm and everyone mostly kept to their things with the exception of, sometimes, them deciding to play some games together or meal times. Twice did Luca caught herself preparing plates for Team Star or even wondering what Zed would cook next, she giggled as she remembered they were back home.

This hadn't gone unnoticed to Hadrim, however, who smiled at her warmly since he more or less felt the same way, and he also tried to comfort her however he could. Until the Espeon got an idea. A simple idea, spoil his mate as much as he could. And so, the next day he prepared a nice breakfast for them and took it to their room. The Lucario was just waking up when she saw him enter the room with the tray and she sat up on the bed. "Woah, Had. What's this about? What's special today?" She asked with a smile as she picked the tray from his psychic and he just smiled, jumping on the bed.

"Does it have to be a special day?" He asked her with that smile, nuzzling her deeply and making her coo with her muzzle closed as she nuzzled him back and hugged him as well.

"Thank you, hun."

"You don't need to thank me." He said.

Both of them started to enjoy the breakfast he had prepared, which was delicious. He always experimented and, though not everyone was pleased, his experiments were always delicious for his mate, who enjoyed his cooking a lot.

"I've seen you are suffering a bit of ENS." He said to her and she giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

He chuckled back. "Yesterday you asked me if Zed had some idea for lunch."

"Right." She was still giggling, but those were half sad giggles. "I'm happy that they went back home but… I can't help but miss them. The house seems… less alive now that they're gone." She explained.

He nodded. "I know. It feels the same to me, but we have to accept it and don't let this… Empty Nest Syndrome get to us. Now eat up and get groomed, we are going out today." He said to her as he finished his part of the breakfast.

She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. They hadn't had a date since they went alone on their vacation to buy some gifts for them, but in the end it turned out they couldn't get for everyone and just could gift Elly and Jake. But that has passed now and she was excited for this now. They were home, so that meant they wouldn't be going on urban tourism, and he'll take her to somewhere precious.

After enjoying her breakfast, she got a bath and groomed herself nicely for her mate. Once done she went outside of the room. Not seeing him there she decided to go out of the house. The Espeon jumped down from the roof of the porch in front of her. Seeing her ready he smiled and started to walk as she did the same by his side.

* * *

They just walked through the forest for hours, chit chatting about what had happened in these weeks and about their children. "You know. I fear what they did to Nat and Rad is going to come back to bite their rears." She commented.

He stood in silence for a bit. "Yeah, I have that fear as well. They're probably too young, and none of them had had experience with little kits since both have had twins."

"Well. Rad had to take care of them while they didn't have fangs." She giggled remembering that time.

He chuckled as well. "Yeah, but he mostly played with her, didn't actually have to care for her since Ichiro did most of the caring work."

"Oh! Are you saying we did nothing?" She teased him.

"No. I'm saying that Ichiro did most of the work."

The both of them shared a light laugh since he was right, the human boy had done most of their job on taking care of their kits since Dust was hatched and before that time even. "Poor kid. He can't do much more for us."

With that, both Adults kept on walking calmly. For a bit more of time, they walked in silence, until Luca got curious. "Where are we going, Had?" She asked.

The Espeon just turned to her and smiled. "Just walk with me a bit more, hun. We are almost there." He said calmly and then rose his tail to hold her paw and she smiled as they kept on.

And after a few final minutes of walking, the two of them reached a cliff that overlooked the entire south part of the island, and the most wild area since all the south part was a reservoir and territory of Pokémon packs. However, this wasn't a place that was unknown to Luca. She remembered the view. The green covered trees and the lake in the distance. She smiled since this was the very first place he ever took her. And the place they had taken their mateship to the next level. She looked at him and he sat down with a warm smile while also looking at her. "Well. What do you think?" He asked, as if this was the first time he got her there, only this time he was clearly less nervous.

She giggled a bit. "It's precious." She said to him with the same smile, sitting down and petting the ground by her side. He went to her and sat by her. For the both of them this felt like a recreation of their first time, she even leaned on him as she did that time and for some reason the Espeon got nervous and blushed for the gesture. He smiled to himself a bit when he realized and managed to calm down a bit, and nuzzled her. "Thank you, hun." She said turning to him and licking his muzzle slightly.

"Anything for my beloved Ice Warmaiden." He said and nuzzled her back.

She pushed him a bit for that nickname. "Oh, you!" She said and hugged him as she laid down, with her mate over him, both sharing a little laugh.

"Well. Aren't you receptive today?" He commented.

"Is that so strange?" She asked with a smirk.

"You normally try to get on top instead of asking me to be."

"Well aren't you a little pervert? I just want to lay down with my mate."

"Yeah right." He chuckles a bit. "You know I can smell you, right?" He said.

She blushed for the comment, not because she was embarrassed of being caught in heat, it was just a reaction from her body. "And what you plan to do?" She asked with a smirk.

"I just want to have some time with my mate. That's all." He said as licked her snout calmly.

"Oh come on!" She whined.

He just enjoyed the moment since he got very few times to tease his mate like that with her staying receptive still. "What?" He asked laying down by her side.

She just rolled and hugged him and nuzzled him, trying to get him to go at her, but she only got him to chuckle and purr in delight.

"Remember the first time?" He asked her, looking over the cliff to the forest below. She stopped and did the same. "Yeah I do. You took me all the way here and scared me half to death by not telling me where were we going." She whined.

He laughed a bit. "You always were paranoid of the outside of the household limits." He said back, remembering one particular question.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Had. How much more until we get there?" A young Riolu asked as she walked behind the Espeon.

"Not much more Luca, just keep walking." The male answered.

"I would walk faster if you'd tell me where we are going!" The younger, unevolved form of Luca said, her fur being a more intense color back then. And Hadrim, walking in front of her, guiding her, also his fur had a brighter shine to it, he was also a few years younger.

"You'd get lost, pretty. I've seen you don't go out of the household at all on your own." He teased her and that got her to growl and she jumped over his back and made him carry her.

"Fine! Now you can run!"

"Why? Enjoy the walk. The fresh breeze, the smell of the forest, the peace."

"It's the middle of Summer, Moltres is on vacations here this year so even the wind is hot and I can hear to Fletching fucking from a mile away." She retorted, exaggerating everything she said. And that made the Espeon laugh hard for that.

True to his words, the day was pretty nice. Blue sky, gentle sun for a summer day, and a nice fresh breeze. He didn't mind her riding him and so he kept walking calmly. Until they reached the very spot he wanted them to be. A cliff with a view of the reservoir of the territory of his pack. Luca was left awestruck and the Riolu let out a "Woah!" As she saw the view. The green treetops blanketing the paths below. A lake far in the distance, reflecting the blue of the sky, and a river feeding it from the mountains, and yet another river flowing out towards the sea. "This… This is gorgeous!" She said looking at him and finding him smiling at her.

"I'm glad you like it."

She sat down near the ledge of the cliff, looking out to the view in front of her, trying to burn it into her memory, regretting not having paid much attention on the way so she could remember the way. He sat by her side in silence and let her enjoy the view. While he was thinking on how to take the next step. " _Come on! We're both alone! You can do this Had! Breathe in deep… and out… in… and-eep!"_ His train of thought was interrupted the moment he felt her leaning on his shoulder. Her head laying on it and she smiling as she hugged his paw with one of hers, posing it on top of his. The Espeon grew ever so nervous because of this but he tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said, and her voice was a huge help for him.

"Don't mention it. I just thought you might like the view." He said and looked at her, finding her face pointing at him with sparkling eyes, a look he didn't recognize much, but that made him smile warmly at her. Little by little, their faces got closer and closer, until Espeon and Riolu connected for the first time on a deep kiss with each other.

Luca hugged Hadrim with her arms behind his neck as she stood on her knees to be more at his height. The Espeon dared to poke her lips with his tongue a bit, and she looked at him and parted her lips and fangs a bit, allowing him to slip into her mouth. Both of them sharing a passionate kiss on top of a cliff, near a gorgeous look.

After what seemed like an endless kiss, yet felt short for them, Luca found herself laying on her back with the handsome Espeon standing over her, his paws on both sides of her shoulders and she had a full view of his belly. He went for another kiss while she blushed a bit and leaned up as well for another one. The Riolu lifting a leg to paw at his belly, feeling his soft, short fur against her paw and she moved it calmly, reaching down and down until she stopped for a moment, feeling his sheath by her leg. They both shared a look, and Had readjusted his position so she was touching his sheath with her paw. After a shudder from her, the Riolu started moving her leg, giving his sheath a gentle footjob.

Hadrim purred for those rubs as both of them could feel his sheath filling with the hidden meat inside. The Riolu deciding to use both paws to work on getting him harder, unsure of what's going on but her body seemed to want him, even then she was nervous since she had never done these kind of things. Just with Clara sometimes when they goofed around and… well when it was **that time of the year** for the Riolu, but she had never had another Pokémon with her, let alone a male!

She was nervous. However, so was Hadrim. On his side, he had only pleasured himself with his paws, and experimented with his psychic a few times, but he had never mated with anyone. However, he had taken the lead she had given him, and so he was using it to experiment. He broke the kiss and started to rub his snout on her neck, breathing deeply her strawberry scent, and she could smell his, his fur smelled like the oranges he loved so much. Both of them took in each other's scents, until the Espeon continued his way down her body. He licked along her body as he went down her neck, chest and belly. stopping to get a nice whiff of her nether regions. The Riolu, too shy at the moment to hold herself, closed her legs a bit, but she didn't cover her area, and he had a nice view. Gently, he spread her legs with his head and got in between them, once again smelling her deeply.

He caught her arousal from her moist, heated lips and it rushed through him as his spiked up, the tip of his dick poking out of his sheath. He leaned down as he looked at her before doing anything else. Luca relaxed and allowed him to part her legs a bit more. With a smile, he leaned down and she let out a moan the moment he ran his tongue over her heated petals. She looked down to see him, looking up at her in case he was hurting her, looking to see if she was enjoying his doings.

The Riolu trembled in place, for the licks. "Had… So good…" She mewled. The espeon looked back at her to make sure she was enjoying his work, and seeing she was, he decided to take it up a notch and dug his tongue into her warm tunnel, which in turn made her moan hard and arch her back as she had a mental orgasm for the surprise, but she didn't cum yet. He kept licking her for a bit. Until he noticed her calling his attention. Looking up he saw her beckoning him over her. The Psychic type stopped his licks and once more got on top of the female as she hugged and kissed him again. "I want it, Had. Put it inside me." She said, a bright blush on her face as she heard herself say that, the same one that Hadrim had across his own for the same words.

He leant down on her and kissed her again, lowering his rear until their crotches connected and he felt her legs clinging to his hips. He groaned a bit as he started frotting against her crotch. Her moist folds dampening his sheath that slowly retreated and let his rod free. He groaned when his dick and her lips touched and he started frotting.

She also started to hump against him as well, both of them getting into the moment and humping against one another. Their lust spiking and their desire to seal their mateship raising to unbearing fire within them. A little while later, he looked at her as he retreated his rear a bit. She shuddered again as she felt his warm, hard meat rub against her folds, between her lips, and whined a bit for the tease of his tip against her very entrance. He looked at her and kissed her once more. After that he started entering her slowly. Little by little. Inch by inch. Until he felt his tip touching something within her and she yipped a bit. He didn't have even seven of his fifteen centimeters inside her, not counting the knot which gave him an extra length of four centimeters more, only the knot being five thick and his rod just two centimeters thinner. He knew instantly what it was and waited for her. She just held his front paws with hers and with her back legs she pulled herself up. He got the signal and kept pushing in.

Luca let out a pained moan but still took him all the way to the knot, his pointed tip kissing the entrance of her cervix. The Riolu moaned hard for that and stood still, trembling and hugging him. Eyes closed as the feeling ran all over her body. He waited for a bit, waiting for her to relax and get used to his length up her tunnel as he had deflowered her. "I got you. I got you." He said soothingly, leaning down and licking her muzzle gently. Her body relaxed not long after and she panted heatedly.

"I… I'm ready…" She said and he nuzzled her a bit. At the same time he withdrew from her insides slowly, to then go back in. Once again, the Riolu shuddered under him but this time there wasn't any pain for her, his rod rubbing seemingly all the correct places. He kept like this for a moment, slowly taking more speed, while she slowly started to moan with a louder voice each time with each hump. Hadrim on his part grunted in bliss. Luca's cunt felt so tight around him. If she was just a bit bigger it would be a perfect fit, but he wasn't complaining. Her tight, convulsing cunny hugged and spasmed around his pulsing and pre-drooling hot stick, massaging it and thus stimulating the male eeveelution into humping further and getting lost in his lust.

However, he stopped all of a sudden and withdrew from her with a bit of a whine from the both of them. "Why'd you stop?" Luca said as she looked up at him, her legs still grabbing him to try and keep him close, but Hadrim just got off her and sat down.

"Well. It would be a shame for this to end so quickly, right? Besides, I wanna experiment a bit more." He answered.

She looked at him and whined for the sudden stop on the pleasure. But her less primal mind got his meaning, and she would love to have more fun. The Riolu stood up and went to the Espeon and kissed him again. He just kissed her back, a paw on one of her shoulders as she had hers on his face. This kiss was short lived but she had an idea. After breaking it, she slowly knelt down. "Stand up you stud." She said with a smirk and he tilted his head before standing on all fours for her. The Riolu got on all fours on her own, not needing to get on her knees and walked under the male, teasing him by passing her tail over his snout and nose, making him take in more of her aroused scent and hearing a slight growl on his chest, aside from feeling the vibrations on her back, making her shudder more for that.

A few steps and she was nosing the tip of his dick. His arousal filling her nose and her head as it leaked preseed that then drip to the ground, at least until she started nuzzling that amber meat. However, she didn't mind the preseed getting her face dirty, she found it hot and it made her shudder even more, having that scent on her making her raise her rump a bit more against his the Espeon's chest and he looked under him, finding himself with an offering he wouldn't refuse. The Psychic type got his head close to her snatch and started licking it without hesitation this time, getting moans in response from her as she stopped her nuzzles and started licking his tip between sounds.

She licked his tip clean once and again, moving her head to reach every nook and cranny of his dick with her tongue, a yip escaping her as she felt one of his paws holding her hips gently and sticking his tongue into her soaking pussy again. Delighting himself with her nectar, and making her mewl and stop her own experimentation on him for a moment as she trembled in place for a moment. "Haaaaad!" She moaned in pleasure, her tail to the side and rump pressing against his chest as he kept going as deep as he could with his tongue.

She recovered after a bit, still filling him digging his tongue so deep she felt tempted to just stay down and let him eat her out, but she stood back on four legs and went back to lick her mate's rod. Moving her head to reach everywhere she could again before opening her hungry mouth and taking the head in. Now it was time for Hadrim to moan and groan in bliss as he felt her taking more and more of his dick into her mouth, sucking him and licking all around him as much as she could. The Espeon had to stop his own tongue work on her for a moment as she tried to do a deep throat but stopped, retreating a bit as she wasn't able to take him. She decided to try a few more times but she couldn't take it without coughing, and so she stopped and kept on just suckling what she could fit in her mouth. Staying on all fours like a quadruped and enjoying the moment a lot.

Hadrim also went back to it as soon as he recovered, and the both of them started a little war to see who would make the other finish first. Whenever the Espeon went as deep as he could with his tongue, the Riolu took his dick as far as she could as well, pressing with her muzzle, licking and suckling. Bobbing her head gently and drinking down all the preseed he was spurting.

Hadrim didn't let up this time, he licked everywhere he could reach with his tongue, going as deep as he could. In a moment, he caught a glance of a little bud on her opening. Curious, he pushed his muzzle a bit more against her, making her mewl around his dick, and then straight out howl around it when his nose pressed against it. Seeing her reaction he attacked the pleasure button as much as he could with his nose, pressing, rubbing and licking it whenever he could and making sure to give her enough pleasure to stop her movement and moan around his dick as he kept spurting preseed into her mouth and she swallowing it.

However, this time, she was the one stopping and laying completely down to get him to stop. He groaned and looked at her as she rolled on her back. "I wanna try something, hot fox." She said with a smirk.

"Do you now? Why you stopped then?" He asked.

She giggled. "Because I can't do it, silly."

He got off of her. "Well... What is it?"

"Link our minds. I wanna know if I can feel what I do to you."

The idea caught him by surprised, but he thought about it for a moment. He could try it, and that way know if she was really enjoying this. Without a word, he reached to her mind with his, the amber on his forehead glowing slightly as he did so.

She felt his mind around hers at first, then closing in, closer and closer to hers. "Don't resist, relax." He said to her via mental talk and she tried to keep calm, though the invasion of her head tried to trigger some sort of self defense. Sensing this, he moved and got over her again, this time face to face, and gave her a kiss again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He felt her mind falter and her possible attempts at defense failed. The espeon slowly embraced his mate's mind with his, creating a link between them and making sure she felt him close in both ways.

She moaned in that kiss, as she felt something on her lowers when their minds had connected. He broke the kiss and looked at her, both panting at the same time. She looked down and saw his tail coiling around his dick. She kept looking for a moment, until she reacted when he moved his tail in a soft stroke. It felt a bit weird but she liked it. "More." She said and he smiled, seeing that it had worked.

"Get back on all four. Imma get you now." Hadrim said to her, licking her muzzle slightly.

She whined but did as he asked, turning back on all fours and raising her rump for him. The Espeon almost lost it there but he held back, got over her properly and lined himself up with her snatch, ready to go back in her and all the way to the end.

She was eager as well, trembling in anticipation as she felt him get on top of her. The couple trembled, the moment he touched her hot, wet slit, he felt the touch as if he was getting it himself, it was just as weird as it had been for her, but then he started pushing inside, both mates moaning and groaning in unison as the male didn't stop and went all the way to the knot again. He stopped, panting, feeling as if he had something inside. The mixed pleasure made everything even more intense for the two of them and it was driving them mad. The Espeon couldn't wait more, her want became his and his eagerness became hers as well. The feeling of submissiveness and dominance being shared. Everything was shared by their actual mindlink.

Hadrim started thrusting hard, wanting it and moaning as he felt his own humps, only spurring him forth to keep doing it. Moans and groans echoed down the cliff as they kept. His preseed shoot deep inside of her tunnel and her juices leaked around his dick, dripped down his balls and their thighs to the floor. Little by little, he went faster, banging his knot against her entrance. Their moans growing in volume. He was having troubles to think clearly because of the pleasure, but he knew he wanted to make her enjoy this thoroughly, he wanted to make sure that she felt in a heaven of bliss, while she was the same, humping back against him, trying to help him reach his own climax and release inside her. She wanted to give herself to him, to be his mate and he be hers, they just needed to seal it completely, marking each other.

Their bodies tensed up as their climax came, and she felt an impulse to bite. Before she could even think about it, Hadrim had his fangs holding her right between the neck and the shoulder. She shuddered in place for that, and whimpered in both pleasure and pain as she felt him fucking her through it. On the other side, she felt it wouldn't be much longer before she came, feeling the familiar tension in her loins growing more and more. He also felt it, his thrust becomming more erratic and forceful as the instinct to knot his mate came to mind, and she also felt the need for that meat ball spreading her insides, so she tried to push back against him whenever he humped into her, only increasing both their pleasure.

She wouldn't be able to hold back for longer, her orgasm was there, just a few humps away and he'll make her cum all over him. However, before this happened, she felt his bite tighten and his fangs digging into her skin, breaking it and the tissue, ensuring there would be a permanent bite mark on her neck from this day on. At the same time he did this, he thrust as hard as he could, and kept pushing into her as she started doing the same, moaning hard until her moan turned into a howl the moment his fat knot entered her and got locked inside. He could feel her spasming cunt around his dick, and her orgasm rushing through her, and into him, triggering his own and making him shoot rope after strong rope of thick, sticky, warm seed inside her. his tip piercing through her cervix, shooting his load directly into her womb. His knot and thickness made sure not a drop escaped her innermost chamber.

The Riolu came down from her high before the Espeon, feeling his seed still filling her up she reached a paw to her belly, feeling it starting to inflate a bit, and she cooed for the warm feeling inside of her, keeping her rear high for him, her legs tense and wanting to give up.

By the time he finished, her belly had grown a bit to make room for all that he had poured into her. He was panting heatedly as he looked down at her and licked the spot he had bitten until it was clean. After that he held her and let himself fall to his side, knowing that he was going to stay stuck for a while.

Neither of them said anything, as there was nothing to say. Yet they shared one last loving kiss before cuddling to one another and wait.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Hadrim and Luca were panting. The Espeon on top of his mate while she was on all fours under him, until he made them lay down on their side. Moment she also turned on her back to have him lying on her. "Had… that was… oh Arceus…" She said, not being able to find words for how she felt after that.

He nuzzled her lovingly. "I know." He said with a smile, licking her neck where he had bitten her just now, for a bit more.

"How… did you remember all that we did that time?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Easy. Dug into your mind." He chuckled a bit and pushed from her insides. His dick slipping out, accompanied by a rush of their fluids that had been trapped inside her, her belly shrinking back to its normal size.

She let out a hiss as she felt it, pleasure once more running through her for that and she hugged him again as he got comfy on top of her, his rod shrinking and going back into hiding as the couple rested there, enjoying the company of each other, the fresh breeze and the calm day.


End file.
